Tales of Shuri- The Further Adventures of Son Goku
by Karrit
Summary: Ten years have passed since the defeat of Majin Buu. Goku senses the possible reincarnation of Majin Buu, but who is he? When they cross paths, both of their lives will change. This story is slightly AU. It follows the original storyline up until the final chapter of Dragonball Z anime.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of Shuri – The Further Adventures of Son Goku

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is trademarked by Akira Toriyama, Toei, and FUNimation.

Note: This story is slightly alternate universe. It follows the Dragonball Z storyline up until the Majin Buu conclusion.

Prologue: I Will Be Waiting For You! Goku's Wish Fulfilled?

_You changed so many times…at first like a mischievous child that didn't know any better. Then you split into two-part good and evil. The darkness consumed you and you became ruthless. Fighting was no longer just a game for you. You found pleasure in the desolation of everything around you. You showed no remorse, which is why it has to be this way. You had to learn the hard way how it feels to have your own life taken. It was such a damn shame too. You were such a powerful opponent…my heart leapt out with joy the very moment I laid eyes upon you. I can't step down from a challenge. My saiyan blood boils with a passion for fighting after all. If only you could come back as a good person so we can fight again to see who is strongest. That is my wish. Until that day, I'll be waiting for you!_

Those words echoed through Goku's mind as he sat upon the summit of Mt. Paozu. The purple and orange hues of the twilight were giving way to the blackness of night. The first evening starts were beginning to appear. Their silver-white faces danced in a shimmering display for the Earth below. But Goku's mind was occupied too much to appreciate their beauty.

_How long has it been? Ten years? I often wonder if you are out there somewhere; waiting for our showdown. Are you as excited as I am? It is so thrilling just thinking about it! If you're out there somewhere, please come soon._

The saiyan closed his eyes. His mind wandered back to that day years before-the day he destroyed Majin Buu with that colossal spirit bomb. He could visualize the brilliant ball of light engulfing Buu, tearing apart every cell of the majin apart. Deep down Goku admitted to himself that part of him felt sorry for Buu. If only Majin Buu had been a good person, then all of the destruction and bloodshed would have been prevented.

_That's how things are sometimes. I wonder when…Wait!? Can it be? Is it really you? Yes…YES! I can't believe this! Even though you're Ki is concealed, I know it's really you! What's this? You're going to compete in the Tenkaichi Budokai aren't you? That's perfect. I think I'll sign up too. It'll be fun to see what you can do! King Yemma, thank you! Thank you so much for granting this saiyan's wish!_

With adrenaline building up inside of him, Goku jumped up into the air and flew home. A broad smile curled up his face as his eyes quivered with raw excitement at the very thought of meeting the new and improved Majin Buu. Technically Buu was now a completely new person, but that power would be the same. Soon Goku would go to meet him…soon.

Meanwhile, a child dressed in a weather-stained kimono and hakama departed Papaya Island on a small boat. The child's face was obscured by a wide-brimmed kasa, a type of straw hat used by farmers and travelers. Strands of shoulder-length silver hair blew backwards from the ocean breeze as the child stood upon the bow, heading northeast to train the wilderness of the large continent for rigorous training. The tournament would commence in three months' time and the child had to be ready…


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of Shuri – The Further Adventures of Son Goku

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is trademarked by Akira Toriyama, Toei, and FUNimation.

Chapter One: Hey Come Back Here! Training in the Wilderness Commences.

"What do you mean he's still sleeping again?" Chichi asked Goten while preparing breakfast, "He always used to wakes up earlier than the rest of us. Is he ill or something?" She pondered the thought for a moment, but he never got sick-except for that heart virus years ago.

Goten shook his head. "Nah, mom. He I saw him out training past midnight. He's been doing that for a month."

"Good grief. I know he's always training, but that late?! Sometimes I feel like I'm married to a big kid."

"Well," Goten chuckled, "That's kinda true."

Chichi formed a slight smile and clapped the side of her head, "I suppose so. Sometimes I don't know who the bigger kid between the two of you is. Go tell your father that his bath is ready."

"Okay!" Goten raced into the larger bedroom that his parents occupied. Goku was sprawled out on the futon with the blankets halfway off. He snored away in his sleep with a carefree look on his face. Goten rubbed the back of his head. How on earth was he going to wake his old man up? Sleeping logs were difficult to rouse-especially saiyan logs. Goten shrugged, jumped onto the futon, pretending to punch Goku, only to have his futile attempt thwarted by the older saiyan's blocking hand. Even in sleep, Goku's muscle memory was impeccable. Again and again, Goten's punches and kicks were met by a block, a kick, or Goku simply shifting his position in bed. It took the hundredth time to finally wake him up.

Goku yawned. "Morning, Son. How come you're all sweaty? Been training or something?"

"I've been trying to wake you up!" panted Goten, "Your bath's ready, or might be cold by now."

"Nah, your mom wouldn't allow that," said Goku.

Goku stripped off his underwear and walked outside naked to the bath, which fortunately was still steaming in a barrel over a fire. He washed himself thoroughly before climbing inside the hot, inviting water. Ah! It was the simple things in life that made a warrior happy-training, fighting, eating, more training, and relaxing in a bath.

"Hey Chichi, what's for breakfast?" Goku asked, still in the barrel.

"Rice porridge, noodles, dumplings stuffed with wild boar and cabbage, and hot tea." She called inside from the dining room. Setting a table for a family of saiyans was quite a chore, but she had plenty of practice. She could prepare anything with such speed and precision that would make the average person dizzy.

"Whew! That sounds good." Goku hollered back while toweling himself off, and put on clothes. No longer did he wear the familiar orange dougi and weighted blue undershirt anymore. Instead, he wore a light blue uniform, adorned with darker blue-green pants, gold wristbands, and a silky white sash. So long had he been accustomed to rigorous training that the wearing of weighted clothing became obsolete for him. Besides, it was nice changing up the wardrobe every now and then.

Soon the family of three was engaged in breakfast at the table. Gohan and his family were away in Satan City visiting Mr. Satan.

Goku slammed down a bowl of rice and began another. "So Chichi," he began with a mouthful.

Chichi shot him a scolding look. "Swallow first!"

Goku obeyed. "Sorry."

"Now what were you saying, Goku-sa?" asked Chichi.

"Well, see…," he began after sipping tea, "the Tenkaichi Budokai is coming up in a few months. I'm thinking on entering."

Chichi was taken back with surprise "What for? It's not like you care about the prize money."

"Yeah, but I think it'll be exciting this year. Besides, we could use the zeni."

Chichi pondered on the idea, "You have a point, Goku-sa. It wouldn't hurt to have some extra cash."

"Then it's settled!" Goku announced after finishing off the last of his meal, "I'm going to start training today and guess what, so is Goten!"

Goten spat out rice. "Are you serious, Dad? I'm too busy trying to hook up with this girl at school," he protested.

Goku laughed. "Nonsense! You can date any time. Someone's got to be my training partner."

"Damn it, Dad! I guess there's no way getting out of this is there?" Goten cringed.

"Nope! 'Cause I'll follow you around everywhere you go if you don't," Goku repied, "And I'm dead serious too!"

A shade of blue formed across Goten's face at the sheer thought of his dad haunting him at the movies with Shana. The poor girl would probably freak out and slap him-and that would be getting off lucky; funny how blackmail has its way about forcing someone to do something against their will. He relented, "Allright…you win. Let me change clothes and I'll meet you on the other side of the mountain."

Akito finished splitting the last bit of firewood. It had been days since he had seen a proper meal and decided to help the locals of a small village by doing odd jobs in exchange for a few days' worth if food and lodging. It was the least he could do for these good people, for the code budo must be adhered to. It was the way of a warrior-even a warrior of peace as himself.

"Thank you, sir," the widow, Fenfang bowed to the tall, young man. He was strange to behold, but kind in mannerism. He looked very much like a human in robes, but his ears were large and tufted with crimson, brown and white fur. His hair was very long, the color of ripe chestnuts, fell into shaggy bangs and sweeping down his back in a long ponytail. His eyes were the color of the water on a clear spring day, equally as deep with many emotions. However the most astonishing of his attributes was a long fiery red tail ringed with darker red stripes.

Akito gave a deep bow, "It was nothing more than the law of budo. You have offered me a place to sleep and sustenance for my journey."

He assisted Fenfang with the bundles of firewood. Thanks to him, her family would have enough to last a month-not too shabby for a hungry stranger.

After a hot meal and a bath, the young man joined the widow and her children in the small family room of their hut. There a hot kettle of tea whistled over a hearth.

"Where do you hail from, Master Akito?" asked Fenfang, full with awe at this unusual man, although he looked approximately to be around sixteen or seventeen years old.

"Shuri Village," he explained, "It's on an island in the east where the sun forever rises. I've come afar searching for someone-a child."

Fenfang's eyebrows arched upward with curiosity, "A child?"

With a slight nod of the head, Akito reached into his gray kimono, producing a photograph of a silver-haired child of around nine years old. "This is the grandchild of my master, Akira," he murmured. He gave explanation to how the youngster ran off to challenge the current martial arts champion of the world.

_Where have you gotten to? _Akito thought._ Your heart is so kind, but your strength you know not. Without control, you could disrupt the order of your journey as a martial artist. I know your intentions are good, but it is not for us to decide who is good or bad just by word alone. To do so is to bring folly upon yourself and to those around you. Like my sensei once told me, Akito-san, in our techniques we enter completely into, blend totally with, and control firmly an attack. Strength resides where one's ki is concentrated and stable; confusion and maliciousness arise when ki stagnates._

"I'm sorry, but I haven't such a child around here," Fenfang replied.

Akito nodded. "I am not surprised in the least. I suspect my journey will take me further south towards the mountains."

Fenfang's face paled to a shade of white, "Surely you don't mean Mt. Paozu do you? That land is crawling with all sorts of spirits, dinosaurs and wild beasts. The wilderness is no place for a child."

"I do. My master journeyed there many years ago to train. Many martial artists from my village have in the past, but that is now ancient history. Even so, its significance is enough to warrant my search to take me there." Akito knew the stories about Mt. Paozu from not only his master, but also from the masters of the surrounding cities of Naha and Tomari. If any aspect of those stories were true, then it should make for an interesting journey. But then again, the world has changed from the old days he was told, yet that would be expected after returning opening up to the world after three hundred years. Akito suppressed his excitement. One must not allow himself to become too cocky, for too much pride clouds the mind from seeing the bigger picture, and his only goal was to find and bring that child home.

"Damn it!" Goten said after spitting out mouthfuls of dirt and grass. He dusted himself off and rested underneath a tree. He and his father had been training for half a day and he was tired and hungry. He sighed with relief when he heard Goku announce that it was time to break.

"I packed us some rice balls," Goku said, mouth drooling, "We have some with fish, some with dongpo pork, and some with pickled plums. The last ones are for me!"

Goten munched on a mackerel-filled rice ball. He relished its slightly salty, savory flavor. "Mom makes the best."

Yeah, they're pretty good," Goku agreed.

"Dad, you're not really entering the tournament for the money, are you?" Goten knew his dad cared little for such things.

"No, you're right," confessed Goku, "But my reasons I'm gonna keep to myself. I will say this; there might be some pretty strong competition this year."

Goten reclined back with his eyes fixated on the clouds in the sky. "It'd be nice to faceoff with Trunks again. I still have a score to settle."

Goku laughed, "Yeah. I seem to remember he beat you the last time. If you train hard, you could probably pull it off."

"It's not like Trunks is _that_ much stronger than me!" Goten retorted with annoyance in his voice, "He only won because he got lucky! This time, I'm going be the one kicking _his_ ass!"

"We'll see about that. How about we go at…" Goku paused. Something had diverted his attention. It identical to the presence he felt several weeks before. He couldn't feel its energy; he felt it through instinct. Goku just knew somehow this person was coming. Excitement welled up in his heart, yet it confused him that this person was coming closer to him. He wrestled with the idea of returning to his training or to seek out this mysterious person. The temptation was too great for him to ignore, so he decided his next course of action was to seek him out. They could meet at least and still face off in the tournament, right?

Goten blinked. "Um…Dad? Hello in there?"

"Huh?" said Goku, snapping back into reality. "Sorry about that. Hey Goten, I think I'm gonna do some solo training for a while. Tell your mother I'll be home for dinner, okay?"

"Sure, I guess," Goten agreed, although he wondered why now after his father had been so adamant to drag him out to be his sparring partner. Something was fishy allright, but what the hell. At least he got out of training for one day. Now he could focus on scoring with Shana.

"Okay, bye!" Goku flew off at great speed towards the forested foothills of Paozu. They scattered the landscape for miles around to the east. It was one of the least populated regions of the Earth and for good reason; only the most stoutest (or foolish) of souls dared to venture into the rugged wilderness. To Goku, however, this place was paradise. It was the place he grew up with his Grandpa Gohan years ago, and the place he decided to settle and train with his family, and the place where his adventures with Bulma and the dragonballs began.

Goku scanned around with a panoramic view of the land, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, yet his heart still beat rapidly. It told him that Buu's reincarnation was coming to him; he could not explain how he knew that person was so close-he just knew. Goku decided to fly down to the treetops for a ground view; it mattered not to him how long he was going to search, for he had waited ages for this day. Nothing was going to stop him. The sun sparkled glistened through the leafy foliage as it started to descend into the west and the first pink and orange of sunset appeared on the horizon. Goku was about to take in the tranquil beauty when suddenly the moment was interrupted by something gigantic flying straight at him.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" screamed Goku, ducking just in time to avoid being decapitated by the razor-like beak of a pterosaur. He regained his composure and braced for it to circle around to retaliate, but instead, it dove down into the canopy below after something else; Goku just happened to be in the way of its true victim. The saiyan followed close behind to investigate. His sharp eyes caught someone running for their life. It was a little boy.

The boy was cradling something in his arms as if trying to protect something. The pterosaur was in close pursuit, talons opened and ready with the strength to bones; then crash! A larger creature appeared in its way like a stone wall, blocking its advances with ease. Goku frowned at the flying reptile and used a little energy to send it circling upwards into the branches of a large tree, stunned, but uninjured.

"You stay there for a while!" Goku commanded, "You ain't gonna eat that kid today, friend. He's mine!"

Goku left the pterosaur in a hurry and followed after the child, still running. He must be oblivious what had just transpired. Goku soon realized why. His keep eyesight caught a glimpse of a mountain cat's cub secured in the running child's arms. _So that's why that pterosaur was after you!_ Goku thought. _You were protecting that baby from becoming dinner. You must be pretty pure-hearted, huh? WOO HOO! Here I come!_

"Hey you!" Goku shouted.

The boy glanced over his shoulder, but kept on going. He started running faster and dashed towards a clearing. He managed to shake the flying reptile in the forest, and now there was some crazy flying man in place of it. Was he after the wild kit as well? Well, he wasn't going to harm the baby today or any day.

Goku started gaining momentum. He wasn't surprised at the speed at which the child could move. "You might want to slow down if I were you!" He called out.

"No way!" an answer came back. "You're not fooling me!"

Goku halted in midair and crossed his arms. "Have it your way!" he said, "But don't say I didn't try to warn you about that waterfall straight ahead of you."

"What did you say?" the child screamed, now aware that he was heading for a cliff. Clutching to the cub, he struggled to come to a stop, only he could not slow himself down in time, sliding closer and closer to the cliff's edge. Toes tried to grip the edge in one last attempt to keep him from going over, but instead, he lost his balance and fell down towards fast currents of water smashing violently against boulders.

"Eh!" a perplexed Goku gasped, for he had expected the child to stop himself from going over. Then it hit him, the kid was moving so fast that he didn't know how to stop himself. Cursing at himself for making such a foolish mistake, Goku, flew downward and grabbed ahold of the child's robe before he and the cub were about to smash into the rocks. The saiyan hovered about the waterfall and held the small child up so that their faces met. The boy looked human and not human. His skin was pale, paler than most he had ever seen before. His short hair was silver-white and wispy, framing around his plump face and enormous sky-colored eyes. His ears were unusually long and almost rabbit-like? How strange. Goku had seen many animal-like earthlings in his lifetime, but never one that looked both human and animal. He suddenly had his doubts that this was the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Had he been mistaken?

"What in the world are you?" Goku asked, "Some kind of weird rabbit-thing?" He landed on the ground, still holding onto the child. The cub, now out of shock, wriggled free and bolted back towards the forest.

"I'm not a rabbit. I'm a yokai!" the child answered, trying to break free from his grip. His strength was increasing with his annoyance.

Goku deposited the boy onto the ground and sat on a rock. "A yokai?" he pondered, tilting his head sideways. "I don't understand."

The child decided this strange man meant no harm. "My grandpa said we were closed off from the rest of the world for a very long time."

"I see, I see," Goku tried to comprehend, "So a yokai must be like a human, but not."

The child felt too tired from his ordeal to explain any further. "Who are you?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, still unsure of what to make of all of this, "I'm Son Goku. I live here. And you are?"

"Karritto. Matsumori Karritto," replied the boy. His stomach growled like a tiger, calling upon the need for food. He also became aware at how tired he really was. He tried training hard like the old stories grandpa told of about the warriors that went out into the wilderness to hone their skills, meditate in waterfalls, etc.

The saiyan laughed. "You look tired. I know! You can come home with me. Chichi'll make you something nice to eat! You can have a bath too."

"Thank you," the child said, beginning to blush at the mention of a bath. "It's true I have been out here training…I probably smell like a bear. My grandma would kill me."

_Strange? _Goku thought. _Why would a boy blush? I used to train all the time without taking a bath. Wait a second…_

Karritto studied the man's confused look. "Oh I see! You thought I was a boy? Nope, I'm a girl!" she laughed innocently, placing both hands behind her head.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Goku cried, falling backward and twitched. If this was really Buu's reincarnation, he wasn't expecting the curveball Lord Enma has sent him. He had a feeling things were only about to get more interesting from here.

Up Next: I'll Train You! Son Goku's Decision.


End file.
